<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosting by Ace_of_hearts301</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239578">Ghosting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301'>Ace_of_hearts301</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can You See Me? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff, I swear it is better than the tags make it seem, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad Oma Kokichi, Shuchi has big sad, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi is dead. He has been dead for a while. Now, as he watches Shuichi go through life alone he has all the time in the world to reflect on his life. </p><p>This is based on the idea that after your soulmate dies they get to watch over you to make sure you live a long, happy life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can You See Me? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based heavily on the song Ghosting by Mother Mother so if you want to cry go listen to the song, its a great song. </p><p>Also this has very heavy spoilers for V3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi had lost. This much he knew. The mastermind had found out his plan as Shuichi - beautiful, smart, incredible Shuichi - had solved what he was trying to do. Now he had died for no reason, forced to follow Shuichi as a ghost. A sheet pulled over his head in hopes that maybe Shuichi could see him. He never did. It was the same mask he wore even while alive. </p><p>The night of his and Kaito’s death Kokichi had stayed in Shuichi’s room. He, for the most part, had chosen to simply wander around the room. Until Shuichi had tried to get some sleep. For what little amount he had gotten he was tossing around in his bed, restless. Kokichi had watched him, sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hands through Shuichi’s hair and placing his hand on the other boy's cheek in some form of comfort. He had wanted to stay, to remind himself of the nights he had done similar actions, but the ache in his chest overpowered that want. </p><p>He left Shuichi. Left him to wake up to a cold bed, even if the other was dead and could provide no warmth. </p><p>. . .</p><p>Kokichi had very many regrets in his life, but his greatest one was the way he had treated Shuichi while he was alive. </p><p>“I’ll show you… the irrefutable evidence that I am the mastermind!” He had pulled the remote control out and pushed a few buttons, causing the Exisal’s to jump out behind him. It was a pain to get his hands on this, but it was worth it. Everyone cried out in surprise, the supposed “truth” being revealed. This was his biggest lie he had ever told. Jeez, this better work on the mastermind. No it has to work, this is all for them. He thought to himself as he continued playing the part he lied to become. But why wasn’t he happy about this outcome? </p><p>The plan was working, they were all fooled. So why did this feeling of dread sink into his stomach? Shuichi. Why did he look like that? Why did he have such a look of despair on his face? </p><p>He hated that he was the one to put it there. </p><p>Pushing down his feelings he kept the charade up, he had to, for their sakes. </p><p>“Kaito wait!” Shuichi had called out to his friend as he charged full speed at Kokichi. He didn’t even flinch. </p><p>“Stop!!!” Maki had screamed and Kokichi was sure if it was not for Keebo holding her back Kokichi would be dead. He silently thanked Keebo for that, if he was dead he could not get this plan underway. </p><p>Kaito was brave, he’ll give him that, but he was too weak from the sickness he had tried to hide from the others. Kokichi made sure to time it so he wouldn’t get too hurt and aimed for a place to calmly knock him out without any fuss.<br/>
“Don’t worry. He’s not dead.” Kokichi reassured the group, still keeping the sinister undertones in his voice. Why did Shuichi care more about Kaito than him? Weren't they supposed to be soulmates? Did he make Shuichi hate him that much?</p><p>Maki was glaring at him with a pure and burning hatred, Keebo looked worried as he held onto her. Himiko looked close to tears but Shuichi simply looked on with that same expression, what was that look? Doubt. Anger. Fear. Betrayal. </p><p>No, it was none of those. Instead he stared on with a look of utter and complete, despair. </p><p>While he was staring Maki was practically screaming as she shook herself free of Keebo’s grip. </p><p>“Give… Kaito… BACK!” She looked about to run at him but Shuichi stopped her just in time. </p><p>“No, Maki!” Shuichi grabbed her arm and held on with a death grip. Had he tried saving Kokichi or Maki? A question he would never get answers to. </p><p>“Let go. Do you want to die?” She was threatening him, she was threatening his soulmate. Kokichi had to take a deep breath in order to calm the bubbling anger. He couldn’t fuck this up. But Shuichi, his brave Shuichi, had not let go of her. </p><p>Putting back on his mask Kokichi finally responded to the scene in front of him.</p><p>“Nice one Mister Ultimate Detective. That was a close call, Shuichi.” He tried to keep his tone the same but it nearly wavered just because he was scared, for everyone in the room. Except the mastermind of course.</p><p>Himiko by now was crying, the others looked on in disbelief as he announced that the killing game was now over. That was a lie, he knew who was going to die next. The game wasn’t quite done just yet. </p><p>“Anyway, Shuichi. Can I have the Exisal hanger’s alarm remote back?” This was it, the final things he would say directly to Shuichi, and it was him asking for the thing that would ultimately kill him. Maki of course had tried to fight him. Why couldn’t she just let him do what was necessary. </p><p>“Sorry Maki.” Shuichi said as he handed the remote to Kokichi’s already extended hand. He didn’t look at Kokichi, just at the ground. Kokichi nearly cried but had to keep his mask on. He had to play his part. </p><p>His final words to Shuichi, what could he say to show how he truly felt. Think fast Kokichi, they’re waiting for your answer.</p><p>“...Thanks.” He said softly, a small smile on his face, so small if you were not looking at him for long enough you would not see it. That one word seemed to make Shuichi tense up.<br/>
He left. </p><p>. . . </p><p>Later that same night Shuichi finally quit trying to sleep and went out maybe to look at the stars, or just to be alone. Even he did not know. The cool fake night time air filled his lungs as he stood in the courtyard, thinking over the events of today. Not only had he lost Kaito but also Kokichi, his love, his life. His soulmate. He felt an emptiness he never thought he would ever feel that night. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t, the tears simply did not come. </p><p>Kokichi stood from a distance, not wanting to be too close to the boy who had lost him. The sheet pulled over his head blew softly in the wind. </p><p>Oddly enough Shuichi, at least from a distance, looked calm. His eyes were closed, and he breathed deep breaths. Why did he look so calm after he lost two people he cared so deeply for?  Was Kokichi that much of a burden? </p><p>“What are you doing?” Maki asked, her normally tough voice taking on a softer tone as she walked up to him. </p><p>“...Maki.” He was quiet, almost like he didn’t want to talk. </p><p>“You came too.” Maki said. Shuichi nodded. They sat there for a moment, an almost comforting silence. </p><p>“Maki,” Shuichi started then stopped for a moment. What could he say to her. “I’m… sorry.”</p><p>“For what?” They both knew, but she still asked. </p><p>“I was the one to drive Kaito into a corner… Just like Kaede. I… I end up betraying everyone important to me. It’s all my fault.” He sobbed, finally allowing what he was feeling to break free. Maki simply let him cry for a bit, not sure how to comfort him. </p><p>“I think they're still here.” Maki whispered, making Shuichi halt his crying for a moment. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I’m not sure, but ever since Kaito died I feel like he’s still here with me. I don’t know. It’s probably just me.” She explained, and Kokichi understood then. The ones who died got to watch over their soulmates. It was a strange phenomenon that scientists had proved to be real. Was that why he got to watch Shuichi?</p><p>“Now that you mentioned it, I do feel like someone is watching over me. Like some kind of ghost.”</p><p>“I just wish I could tell him how grateful I am to him.”</p><p>“So you guys are here. Just like I thought.” A familiar voice piped in. Tsumugi and following shortly after was Himiko. “Could we join you in training?” </p><p>“I’ll train you all from the ground up so we can end this killing game together.” Himiko joined in, both seemed excited to end this once and for all. </p><p>“Yeah… absolutely.” </p><p>. . .</p><p>The best moment Kokichi and Shuichi had shared was the shared night in the love hotel. Kokichi hadn’t thought much of it until the night he was chosen to be in there for Shuichi to spend time with. He was pretty dazed at the start, only envisioning himself dressed in a far too extravagant get up for a normal thief to look like. Shuichi had not changed at all from his usual self. </p><p>He wasn’t completely sure when he broke through the drugged like state, maybe it was when we pushed Shuichi a bit too hard onto the bed, he wasn’t all that certain. But seeing Shuichi stare up at him in fear… it made him back off, even if he wanted nothing more than to stay. </p><p>“...Just kidding. Did I get ya?” He asked voice cracking near the end as he tried to stifle his tears. He got up to run away from this dream that became a nightmare, an embarrassed flush on his face. </p><p>A firm grip stopped him. </p><p>“Kokichi.” Shuichi’s quiet voice was smooth and did not hint at all to what Kokichi had just done.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry Shuichi, I don’t know what came over me.” He was close to tears now. Why him, the one person I truly love and I had to go and embarrass myself like that. </p><p>“Kokichi look at me,” He tilted his face upwards, a golden gaze looking back at him. “I’m not angry. I know you have broken free of whatever they give you and let me just say… is it really me in your fantasy?”</p><p>Kokichi could not speak, he did not want to. </p><p>“Y-Yes. It’s always been you, you… you infiltrate my dreams even if I don’t want you to. Shuichi I… I think you’re my soulmate.” He whispered the last par as the shame sunk in. Shuichi smiled softly and nodded in understanding. </p><p>“I never thought I’d ever meet my soulmate, but that day I first saw you I could tell. Kokichi I have been alone for all of my life and this has made me realize, I don’t think now that I’ve met you I can live without you.” </p><p>“Shuichi, can I kiss you?” Kokichi was waiting for this moment since he had seen Shuichi and had that feeling that sank into his heart, mind and bones. This was right. </p><p>Shuichi smiled shyly at first until he began to lean forward, Kokichi met him halfway. </p><p>. . .</p><p>Kokichi’s death was not painful exactly, not in the way one would think it to be. The poison Maki shot him with weakened him enough that the hydraulic press did not hurt. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re ready, we have all the time in the world.” Kaito asked, of course he still knew the answer but he wanted to ask, to see if Kokichi was still willing to go through with it. </p><p>“You know we don’t have very much time Kaito, hell I’m already dying from the poison. I just wish I could see Shuichi one last time.” Kokichi was limping towards the press, Kaito’s jacket around his shoulders. He settled himself underneath the metal of the hydraulic press and saw the stars from Kaito’s jacket reflected in the cold metal, at least he got one small comfort from that. “Hey Kaito!” He called to the other boy who now stood at the control panel, ready to hit the button. </p><p>“Yeah what is it? Did you change your mind?” Typical Kaito, trying to save him even though he was supposed to hate Kokichi.   </p><p>“No, no it’s just… if this works could you… tell Shuichi I love him.” Although he couldn’t see he could tell Kaito was smiling.</p><p>“Will do, goodbye Kokichi. I’m sorry.” A sudden whirring noise filled his head, worsening the already raging headache he had. </p><p>He thought about what he would be leaving. Would Shuichi miss him? All the times they spent together flashed in his mind. He realized something, he was still a kid and had a life ahead of him. He didn’t want to die. He made a promise to Shuichi, the bandage was still on his finger</p><p>Tears were streaking his face as he tried to lift his arms to stop the press. He wanted to scream, he wanted to live for Shuichi. </p><p>Wait, no please wait. I want to see him again. Please I don’t want to die. He was now fully sobbing, his cries rang out in the hanger. The hydraulic did not stop. I just want to tell him I lo- his thoughts could not finish as now he was gone. </p><p>Kokichi’s death did not hurt.</p><p>. . .</p><p>After Keebo had allowed them to search for a reason to not destroy the school Shuichi wasted no time going to Kokichi’s room. What he saw inside shook him. The first thing he had laid his eyes on was a white board with pictures of everyone his picture was placed apart from the rest of the survivors. Upon closer inspection he saw the word ‘trustworthy?’</p><p>“That was because I felt like I could finally trust someone. I never even trusted myself, but you were different. You were my soulmate.” Kokichi said more to himself as Shuichi could not hear him. He was sitting atop his bed fiddling with the sheet that draped across his frame. </p><p>Shuichi continued to look around his room, trying to find something to help his case in the last trial. </p><p>When he came to the monopad laying on Kokichi’s bed he paused. </p><p>“Go ahead, it’s okay to look at it.” Shuichi, although he could not hear Kokichi, seemed to understand. He played the video Kokichi had watched every night, showing his best friends. He had watched it every night just so he could have a reminder to keep living, until he didn’t need one. </p><p>Tears were brimming Shuichi’s eyes as he watched the video. </p><p>“He wasn’t the mastermind then…” He nearly snorted out loud hearing this. </p><p>“Wow, took you that long huh? Some detective you are.” Kokichi joked to himself, smiling underneath the sheet he wore. Shuichi did not laugh. In fact he did quite the opposite, he began to cry. Crumpling to the ground as he rested his face in his arms he had placed on Kokichi’s bed. Kokichi was shocked, why was Shuichi crying at a time like this. </p><p>Although he could not physically comfort the other he kneeled down beside him, and hugged him as best as he could being a ghost. </p><p>. . .</p><p>There was one moment and one moment alone that made Kokichi really begin to think Shuichi might love him the same way he had loved Shuichi, and that was right before the third trial had begun. </p><p>It was in the middle of Shuichi’s investigation, he and Maki had started investigating Tenko’s death and were just finished looking under the floor for any clues they may need and left the room. What he had seen just outside the door shook him to his core, and had filled him with utter fear and sadness. </p><p>Kokichi lying on the ground, a small pool of blood beneath his face. Oh god please no! Shuichi’s thoughts raced as he suddenly felt sick. He had just lost his soulmate. </p><p>“It’s a lie!” Kokichi called out as he regained consciousness. Shuichi was frozen in shock. Mother fucker. He thought to himself as Kokichi slowly and shakily got to his feet. </p><p>“Did I surprise you? Were you gonna scream in terror?” Kokichi seemed to be doing fine for someone who was bleeding profusely from the head, but that was only an act as he began feeling the effects of blood loss and a likely concussion.</p><p>“Wh-What are you doing?” Shuichi asked as he began walking towards the Supreme Leader, a worried expression on his face. He grabbed Kokichi’s shoulders in order to support him and make sure he didn’t fall and hurt himself more. </p><p>Kokichi had stayed silent as he felt the warmth of Shuichi's hands. He had wanted to simply sink down right into his boyfriend's arms right there but of course he would much prefer the possibility of passing out over letting Maki see weakness.</p><p>“Oh sorry.” He said swaying (or was that just the world shifting) on his feet feeling tired and wanting to just fall asleep in Shuichi’s arms. “I’m just a little light headed from the blood loss. Yeah, this is real blood.” Raising a hand to his forehead Shuichi found his fingers to be coated in a deep crimson. This only fueled his worry. </p><p>“Maki, I’m going to have to get his injury treated. I leave the rest of the investigation to you.” Shuichi said, trying to pick up his boyfriend, who in turn simply pushed him away. </p><p>“I can walk on my own.” Kokichi mumbled as he stumbled around the corner. Shuichi followed close behind, prepared to catch him if he fell. Once they were out of sight of Maki Shuichi grabbed his boyfriend, who hadn’t struggled against him this time, as he began to carry him bridal style to a safe room where he could treat Kokichi properly.</p><p>“You need to be more willing to accept help.” Shuichi said as he began to test if Kokichi had a concussion. While he was not trained in all first aid he still understood the basics.</p><p>“Nee-hee-hee, you really think a Supreme Leader like me would need help. I just had a little fall is all. Hah that rhymed.” Shuichi couldn’t tell if he was acting like this because he lost so much blood or if it was just his same mask. Pulling his hands from Kokichi’s face he saw his pupils dilate. Good, no concussion. Grabbing the bandages he had brought into the room he started the process of wrapping Kokichi’s wound.</p><p>“...” The two boys stayed silent as Shuichi continued his work. Kokichi found this odd, Shuichi usually  would at least keep up a conversation, but he was completely silent, focused entirely on the white bandage. He finally finished after what felt like hours in the silence. </p><p>“Thanks for the help Shumai! I feel better already.” Shuichi had not moved as he started at the floor, hands placed on both sides of Kokichi. “What no kiss on the head to help me heal?” Kokichi laughed trying to ease up the tension. Shuichi finally spoke again.</p><p>“I thought I lost you.” His voice was low and shaky. He sounded close to tears. “Seeing you  laying there… I just,” He began to cry now his shoulders shaking with his sobs. “I had this dream that last night that you died and I never got to say goodbye to you. It was just like Kaede’s death, and I don’t want that dream to become a reality. So promise me. Promise you won’t die and leave me alone Kokichi! I can’t lose you too!” Shuichi was crying into Kokichi’s shoulder. Kokichi always knew Kaede ment a lot to Shuichi and her death had affected him the most. It hurt.</p><p>“I promise I will not die in this game.” He rested a reassuring hand on Shuichi’s head simply allowing him to cry.</p><p>. . .</p><p>It was the night of Kaito’s trial and here Shuichi was sitting next to the very thing to kill the love of his life, his soulmate. It had been fixed and cleaned since the trial had ended. But the sight  of that much blood had stained Shuichi’s head. He had watched him die, forced to see the one he had loved die a brutal death. Shuichi rested a hand against the cool metal his love had died against feeling the tears fill his eyes as he remembered what kokichi had promised him. He would have smiled or laughed if he could.</p><p>“Liar.” He muttered.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Shuichi remembers the day he had watched Kokichi play the knife game like it was yesterday. The way he nearly panicked at the sight of blood. Kokichi had not seemed in pain at the time, in fact he had laughed. The cut was on his ring finger around the base, it was not too deep, but still a small trickle of blood flowed out. Lucky for Kokichi Shuichi always carried around small band aids in cases like this.</p><p>“Okay I think that's good, how does it feel?” Shuichi asked, finally finishing up with wrapping up Kokichi’s finger. </p><p>“Yeah. It’s good. Wasn’t that deep a cut so I’m sure it will be fine.” He had replied, and Shuichi finally let go of his wrist. Loosening his hand so he could gently hold Kokichi’s hand. Before the other could ask what was happening Shuichi pulled his hand up to his mouth and kissed the injured finger. The two boys paused for a moment to process what Shuichi had just done.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay Kokichi.” Shuichi quietly said as he finally let go to cover his now blushing face. </p><p>“Aww, is my little Shumai embarrassed. Well that's good, after all you did just propose to me!” That of course was a lie, as he simply wanted to get Shuichi even more flustered. </p><p>“Wh-What?!” Mission success. </p><p>“You know I cut this finger on purpose, and you just played right into it. So once we get out of this killing game you have to marry me!” Placing his hands behind his head he laughed as Shuichi stumbled over what to say next. Kokichi decided to take initiative and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Shuichi’s cheek. “I can’t wait for the wedding Shuichi!” His love smiled at his antics.</p><p>“...Yeah I can’t either.”  </p><p>. . .</p><p>Kokichi never took off the bandaid, even now it was wrapped around his finger. Maybe he kept it on so that he could pretend Shuichi and him could ever be married. During his death it was one of the last things he saw. </p><p>Now that same boy he had promised to marry was facing off Tsumugi in one last trial. But Kokichi could not hear their rebuttals, he could only see the faces of those watching. Of course this was all just a show. Why didn’t he see that sooner. Where his feelings for Shuichi faked like Maki’s for Kaito. He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. </p><p>Was he still alive in the real world? Was he ever even alive?</p><p>Was he one of the people that watched this twisted idea of a “game”? </p><p>Then Tsumugi started showing the proof, the audition videos. </p><p>Shuici’s was the first one shown. He could not believe it. This was not the boy he had once fallen in love with, Shuichi would never want to kill someone. Would he?</p><p>This was the same boy who had saved them from being executed more than once. The boy he had spent one night with, together in each other's arms. The one he terrified with his lies. </p><p>This was not the same boy he had wanted to marry. </p><p>. . .</p><p>“Hey! Wait for me!” That was the first thing Shuichi had heard upon entering the classroom. Two students were inside, both boys - er, well a boy and a robot - that seemed to be continuing a conversation he and Kaede had walked in on. </p><p>“Don’t come any closer.” The robot boy (was it a he?) had yelled back to the shorter of the two. What is happening here? Upon looking at the smaller boy in white Shuichi began to feel a sensation in his chest, like his heart was on fire. Oh shoot the robot is introducing himself.</p><p>“I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. But you may address me as Keebo!” He seemed kind enough, maybe a bit odd but who was Shuichi to judge. While Keebo introduced himself, the burning in Shuichi’s chest died down a bit, until the other boy spoke up again. </p><p>“Hey! That’s not fair! You can’t be the only one to show off!” Bringing Shuichi’s attention back, the burning returned. Was the boy feeling the same? I’ve heard about soulmates and the whole phenomenon, but is this what it really feels like?</p><p>“I’m Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!” </p><p>“Nice to meet you two, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. And He’s Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective!” Kaede seemed much more excited to be meeting the two, whereas Shuichi just wanted to get away. </p><p>“Yes, it was nice meeting you but I have to go.” Shuichi quickly said walking out of the room a moment later. He was only planning on waiting for Kaede to finish talking then leave with her, but fate seemed to have other plans. Kokichi left the classroom almost immediately after Shuichi had left.  </p><p>“Hey Shuichi!” He called upon leaving. Shuichi turned to look at him, and grabbed at his hat so Kokichi could not look at his face. Why was he so flustered? “Jeez, you can’t just ignore me Mister Ultimate Detective. I just wanted to introduce myself properly.”</p><p>“Ah… uh, well it’s nice to meet you.” He said quickly, still hiding behind his hat. </p><p>“C’mon, look at me, you’re addressing an Ultimate Supreme Leader.” Kokichi whined as he grabbed Shuichi’s hat, pulling it off his head in one quick motion. A burning feeling blossomed in both their chests. </p><p>“Ah h-hey!” Shuichi exclaimed, trying to reach for his hat. Kokichi simply laughed. God that laugh, he was sure the heat wasn’t kept contained in his chest when he heard that. </p><p>“Y’know you look real good without the emo hat Shushu!” Shuichi was sure that the other boy had just wanted to make him blush at this point.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah just give it back… please.”</p><p>“Nee-hee-hee alright, but only because you asked so nicely.” Kokichi placed his hat back onto his head, pulling the end back over his face. “It was nice meeting you Shuichi!” He had called as he waved at the detective. Shuichi found himself smiling as the other walked away.</p><p>This was something he could get used to.</p><p>. . .</p><p>The last three standing. Maki, Himiko and Shuichi. All of them were trying to get out from beneath the rock that had trapped them. Shuichi and Maki gave one last good push and they were free, the sunlight shining down on them. Keebo and Tsumugi were dead. </p><p>“We made it.” Maki stated as Shuichi helped Himiko out of their small prison. “Hey, how were we saved? Why are we still alive?” </p><p>“Ah… yeah why are we alive?” All of them great questions no one had the answer to. But for your sake let's just say that they had a few people from beyond the grave that wanted them to live. </p><p>All of them were tired and bruised and were all ready to take a long deserved nap. They all walked on tired feet towards the outside world. They were ready. To leave behind everything they knew, everyone they loved, for the new and unknown world. </p><p>Kokichi watched them, or more watched Shuichi, as they walked away. He didn’t look back once to see Kokichi waving him goodbye one more time.</p><p>Finally, with tears in his eyes and a broken smile on his face, he pulled off the sheets he had worn the whole time. </p><p>He was tired of all the lies, he wanted to be true to himself. </p><p>He was finally free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had Kokichi wearing a sheet over his head for this fic not only in reference to the song this is based on but also to show Kokichi's mask he puts on so people will not see the real him. </p><p>Him taking off the sheet at the end is supposed to show he can finally be himself after his death.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>